


Teaspoon :: When Companions Meet by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/Rose with Amy and Rory. When Amy learns that the Doctor had a lover named Rose Tyler, she asks to meet her and she, Rory and the Doctor are taken back to Pete's World for a meeting. FINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**When Companions Meet** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114249) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114249)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7

  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
Amy stuck her head through the back entrance and looked into the console room. Her husband was right behind her as she slowly came down the steps towards the console. She looked around but the room was empty.  
  
"Maybe he went outside to explore," Rory said.  
  
"Without us? That doesn't sound like him," Amy said as they stepped onto the glass floor surrounding the console.  
  
"Maybe he's resting," Rory offered.  
  
"Resting? He does that?" Amy said with a wry smile.  
  
She put her hands on the console and pretended to flip the switches and buttons.  
  
"Vroom, I'm the Doctor and I'm taking us through time and space," she said as she stared into the blank monitor. Where shall we go, companion?"  
  
"Me?" Rory said, pointing to himself.  
  
"Well, yes. You're standing here, aren't you? And you are my companion."  
  
"Yes, but I'm a man. Shouldn't I be the Doctor."  
  
"Nah, sex change Doctor is more interesting," Amy said, giving him a playful poke in the arm before walking over to the chair by the railing and easing down into it. "I wonder what the Doctor does do for relaxation. Most of the time he's in here piloting the ship or making repairs, surely he has hobbies."  
  
"Maybe doing repairs is his hobby," Rory said, sitting down on the floor next to his wife.  
  
"Ugh, I'd pick another hobby then," Amy said, making a face. "You realize, Rory, that we've been with him for almost two years now and we still don't know that much about him. What was Gallifrey like, what was he like as a child, did he have a wife, lover, children? Who is he?"  
  
"I have a feeling you're not going to get those answers from him anytime soon," Rory said, resting his back against the railing.  
  
"I know he's traveled with loads of women. I tricked him into letting me access the TARDIS's voice files one time," Amy said. "Did he ever love any of them though?"  
  
Rory shrugged. Amy looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, TARDIS, did the Doctor ever love any woman the way I love Rory?" Amy said.  
  
Rory looked up with Amy while they waited for an answer.  
  
"I think you're not gonna get…"  
  
Rory trailed off when suddenly a holographic 3D image of Rose Tyler appeared in front of them.  
  
"I remember seeing her from the photographs," Amy said, pointing to her. "This is the woman he loved?"  
  
The TARDIS grunted.  
  
"I'm guessing that means yes," Rory said, glancing at Amy.  
  
The words ROSE TYLER appeared above the 3D image.  
  
"And where is Rose now?" Amy said.  
  
The words PETE'S WORLD, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE appeared below Rose's name.  
  
"Can we go there and meet her?" Amy said eagerly.  
  
They waited for a response while the hologram and words vanished. Amy noticed the monitor switched on and what looked like numerical calculations were scrolling down the screen.  
  
"What's it doing?" Amy asked Rory.  
  
"Finding a path to Rose?" Rory said with a shrug.  
  
The numbers scrolled down the screen for a few minutes and then suddenly it was replaced by one line of numbers that blinked on and off in the middle of the monitor.  
  
"She found a path?" Amy said, pointing up to the ceiling.  
  
They gasped when the central column suddenly came to life.  
  
"My guess is she did," Rory said as the TARDIS powered up.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
(Meanwhile in one of the TARDIS bathrooms…)  
  
"I'm siiiinging in the rain!" the Doctor sang in the shower while he lathered his hair with shampoo. "Just siiinging in the rain, what a glorious feeling, I'm haaappy agaaaain!"  
  
He hummed the tune while he stepped back under the water and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He closed his eyes, loving the feel of the warm water all over his body. While he was doing that, he suddenly became aware that the TARDIS was powering up. He opened one eye and stepped away from the water so he could hear better. He turned off the water and listened and his eyes widened when his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Hey! I didn't tell you to go anywhere!" the Doctor said angrily to his ship while he grabbed a towel off the rack beside the shower.  
  
He quickly dried most of the water off his body, wondering what the hell his ship was doing.  
  
"When I said singing in the rain, I wasn't giving you directions!" he yelled at his ship while he hurriedly dressed himself.  
  
He nearly finished dressing and was just slipping his jacket on when suddenly the TARDIS lurched and he stumbled forward, catching himself on the rim of the sink to avoid hitting the floor. The TARDIS began to violently vibrate and his teeth chattered in his head while he sank to the floor and held on to the sink for dear life.  
  
"W-w-w-what's g-g-g-going on h-h-h-here?" he stuttered to the TARDIS as it continued to vibrate.  
  
Then suddenly the vibration stopped and everything calmed down. The Doctor let go of the death grip on the sink and breathed a sigh of relief. He leapt to his feet, grabbed his jacket and hurried out the room, making tracks to the console room so he could see what the hell was going on with his ship.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
"Is it over?" Amy said as she and Rory released the iron grip on the railing behind them.  
  
"I think so. I hope so," Rory said, looking around before getting to his feet. "Seems calm now."  
  
"So…we're where Rose is?" Amy said, getting up from the chair.  
  
"One way to find out," Rory said, pointing to the front door.  
  
They were about to go over to it when the Doctor burst into the console room and hurried down the steps to his console.  
  
"Amy, Rory, are you alright?" he said, glancing at them as he went to his monitor. "Sorry I was having a shower when my ship went doolally. I'm gonna find out why."  
  
"We're in Pete's World," Amy said.  
  
The Doctor froze with his hand on the bar below his monitor. He looked at Amy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly," he said.  
  
"Pete's World. That's where Rose is, isn't she?" Amy said.  
  
"How do you know about her?" the Doctor said, letting go of the bar.  
  
"I asked the TARDIS if you ever loved anyone the way I love Rory and she showed us this hologram of someone called Rose Tyler and she said she lived in Pete's World and I asked if we could meet her and your ship just started up by itself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Amy was about to answer the Doctor before realizing he was addressing the TARDIS.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" the Doctor said to the ceiling. "Are you listening to Amy now? Is that what you're doing? No offense," he said to Amy, "but this is my ship and she's supposed to let me give the go ahead to go anywhere and why are you risking yourself to come back here anyway?" he said, turning his attention back to his ship. "You know it's dangerous to be here for long, the booster power cells I installed won't last that long. And she's here with my other self, what's he gonna think when I waltz in and say hello."  
  
"Sorry. Other self?" Rory said to the Doctor.  
  
"Clone. I have a clone of my last life that I left with Rose, a half human version of myself that would grow old with her and she could love him in return. I…sorta shoved him out the door and I'm sure he won't be welcoming me back with open arms if he sees me."  
  
"Your other life?" Amy said.  
  
"My previous life. I regenerate, remember."  
  
"So she doesn't know what you look like now. Rose, I mean," Amy said.  
  
"No, she's never seen this body before."  
  
"Then just pretend you're some bloke that ran into her and have a conversation with her. She doesn't know us either so we could be three strangers saying hello and chatting."  
  
Amy could see the Doctor was thinking that over.  
  
"How long will these booster power cells last?" Rory asked.  
  
"About twelve hours, more or less," the Doctor said.  
  
"Then go out, find her, say hello and find out what's been going on in her life and we can come back and leave," Amy said.  
  
The Doctor thought that over for another minute before finally looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Is she nearby?" he asked.  
  
The TARDIS grunted.  
  
"Show me, show me her artron energy signature," the Doctor said, walking to the monitor.  
  
The TARDIS did a scan for him and he nodded.  
  
"She's not far from here," he said, memorizing the directions. "Alright, Pond. You're barking mad for doing this but as long as we're here in this universe, we might as well go and meet her and chat with her before coming back here and going back home."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**When Companions Meet** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114250) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114250)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
They walked out of the TARDIS into a London alley. It was a bright, sunny day with a few clouds drifting across the sky. The Doctor pointed up at the zeppelins crisscrossing the sky and smiled at the delighted looks on his companion's faces.  
  
"This universe is slightly different to our own," the Doctor said to them as they walked out of the alley. "Most universes have slight differences between each other. This way…"  
  
He led them out of the alley, across the street and to the right. They walked for about five minutes until they found a little café. The café had a patio that was surrounded by a black iron fence. There were several metal tables inside it, shaded by red umbrellas over them. The tables had wooden chairs around them. There were a few people sitting at the tables but at the back they could see Rose sitting by herself drinking a cup of coffee while she watched the people walking by. The table was near the patio door. Next to the door was a large plate glass windows and there was a couple sitting next to it at a wooden table on wooden chairs similar to the ones at the metal tables. The Doctor could tell the place was busy from the crowd inside. A sign by the plate glass window indicated that the main entrance was on the side of the building just inside an alley. The Doctor and his companions walked over to it and went inside. There was pop music coming from an overhead speaker and it mingled with the crowd noises and the clinking of silverware on plates.  
  
"How are we gonna do this without revealing who we are?" Rory said as they looked at the patio through the plate glass window. "We can't say that the all the tables are filled up and we need to sit with her."  
  
The Doctor scratched his cheek while he thought about how to do this without arousing suspicion. Finally, he decided to just wing it and hope for the best and he and his companions walked up to the counter at the back of the building and ordered some coffees. While they waited for the coffees, the Doctor decided to try something and quickly formulated a plan. He told Amy and Rory to follow his lead and when they received the white mugs of coffee and paid for them, Amy and Rory followed the Doctor while they took their coffees outside. He went through the door and confidentaly walked up to Rose. She was wearing a white cotton sundress and sandals and the Doctor could tell she was pregnant. He hair was longer now, down past her shoulder blades and it blew gently in the breeze. She had a glow to her that the Doctor found beautiful. Rose frowned when the Doctor walked up to her with mug in hand.  
  
"Hello, my friends and I saw you sitting by yourself and we wondered if we might join you?" he said.  
  
"I'm meeting someone here but you're welcome to sit for a bit until he comes," Rose said with a shrug.  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said as he, Rory and Amy pulled out some chairs. "I'm Trevor and this is Amy and Rory. We've been in the states for a few years and recently moved back to London so we're trying to adjust and we're eager to talk to others. After living with Yanks, it's nice to hear an English accent again."  
  
Rose chuckled.  
  
"Well, welcome back then," she said.  
  
"Thank you, it's good to be back," the Doctor said while Rose took a sip of coffee.  
  
"So…where did you live in the US?" Rose asked.  
  
"Texas. Lone Star State. Yeee-haaaw and all that," the Doctor said.  
  
"Why'd ya wanna come back here then? Isn't Texas hotter and dryer?" Rose teased.  
  
The Doctor grinned, missing the old banter they had between them. He suddenly wondered if it was a good idea coming here. Now that he saw her, he desperately wanted to be with her again and he had to fight not to blurt out who he really was.  
  
Look at her, you fool, she's with child, the Doctor thought to himself. She's with your clone, she has a life with him and you're thinking about barging into it.  
  
But he still wanted to hold her, caress her and take her on adventures again. She was so beautiful and he realized he was now insanely jealous of his clone which struck him as odd since his clone was a version of him. So he was jealous of himself. It boggled his mind.  
  
He made some small talk with Rose while Amy and Rory watched him. He suddenly realized that Amy was trying to discreetly signal him. He looked at her and she jerked her head towards the right, indicating that she wanted to talk to him privately. The Doctor excused himself and walked with her to the other side of the patio while Rory spoke to Rose.  
  
"She's beautiful, why did you leave her behind?" Amy said softly when they were out of earshot.  
  
"It's complicated," the Doctor said.  
  
"Do you still love her?" Amy said.  
  
"It's not a question of whether or not I love her. She's with child. You did notice that, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah but why is she here? Did you meet her here?"  
  
"No. We came here by accident several years ago and she was stuck here for a time and then she came back to our universe and then I left her and my clone here."  
  
"Why'd she come back?" Amy said.  
  
She sighed when she could tell the Doctor was being evasive about it.  
  
"She tried to find you, right?" Amy said. "She came back to find you after she was stuck here and you sent her away again, am I right?"  
  
"Pond, it's complicated."  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"Yes," he said between clenched teeth. "But I can't tear her away from this world. We can't bring her on the TARDIS if she's pregnant."  
  
"Why not? I was pregnant," Amy countered.  
  
She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder when he gave her a peeved look.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I was the one that put the TARDIS up to this and I should have kept my mouth shut," she said.  
  
"No, I wanted to do this. I could have said no," the Doctor said, calming back down. "I needed to see her and find out how she's doing. But I can't interrupt her life anymore."  
  
"And is her life being interrupted?" Amy said. "Why don't you tell her the truth and let her decide for herself. Maybe she doesn't wanna be here. Maybe your clone doesn't wanna be here. D'ya ever think of that?"  
  
"Where would I put them?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Um…in a house?" Amy said.  
  
The Doctor tried to be stern but Amy's response brought a smile to his face and he shook with silent laughter while Amy grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you're not taking them with us, they could live in our house," Amy said. "The one you gave us. Why couldn't they live there?"  
  
"And drive Rory's car?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Well, no, probably not that because Rory would whinge but they could live in the house. Just ask her, stupidhead!"  
  
"Stupidhead?" the Doctor said with feigned annoyance. "Now see here, Pond, I'm the…"  
  
He looked around and muttered Oncoming Storm to her before continuing.  
  
"And I will not be called a Stupidhead by someone far younger than I am," he finished.  
  
"Then quit being a stupidhead and go tell her the truth," Amy said. "Why be miserable all your life. You deserve happiness, go and get it!"  
  
"And what about my clone?"  
  
Amy thought about that for a few seconds.  
  
"Menage a trois?" she finally said.  
  
She giggled at the feigned exasperation on the Doctor's face.  
  
"Just tell her, even if you leave her here, let her know the truth. Come on, Doctor, my poor husband can't keep up the charade much longer," Amy said, gesturing to Rory who was still chatting with Rose.  
  
The Doctor blew a puff of air out of his lips.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it. But if she attacks me and beats me for leaving her here, I will do the same to you."  
  
"I'll take that risk," Amy said.  
  
"Rassilon, why do I let myself get talked into these situations?" the Doctor muttered as he and Amy walked back to their seats.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: When Companions Meet by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**When Companions Meet** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114295) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114295)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Sorry," the Doctor said as he and Amy sat back down. "Slight emergency, my friend needed to tell me something."  
  
"S'alright, I've been chatting with Rory while you had your emergency," Rose said.  
  
A silence fell over the table and Rose frowned when she noticed the Doctor looked like he wanted to say something to her.  
  
"You alright?" Rose finally said to him.  
  
The Doctor opened his mouth and then closed it again. He glanced at Amy and Amy gave him a pointed look and nodded.  
  
"Blimey, how do I let myself get talked into these things?" the Doctor muttered while Rose gave him a confused look.  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his screwdriver and sat it in the middle of the table. Rose stared at it for a few seconds before comprehension dawned on her face. The Doctor winced when she bolted out of her seat.  
  
"I gotta go, sorry," she muttered as she started to walk past them.  
  
"Rose, wait!" the Doctor said, leaping up.  
  
"Doctor, no, please don't do this to me again," Rose said in a choked voice as she turned to him.  
  
"Rose, I came here because Rory and Amy wanted to meet you," the Doctor said, pointing to them.  
  
Rose looked at them and they smiled and nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rose said before trying to go inside.  
  
The Doctor slammed his body against the door.  
  
"Just hear me out, yeah?" he said, holding up his hands.  
  
"Your clone will be here soon and if he finds out who you are…"  
  
"He'll what? Kick my arse?" the Doctor said. "I'm not afraid of him. I am afraid of you walking away from me before I explain myself so could you please sit back down and hear me out?"  
  
Rose sighed and nodded. She walked back to her seat while the Doctor took his sonic off the table and put it back in his pocket while he sat down. He looked at Rose who was now sitting with her arms folded over her chest, a glare on her face.  
  
"Well, that's not very inviting," the Doctor said.  
  
"Well, sorry if my demeanor is a little frosty but you left me here and ran back to your TARDIS before I could say anything soppy or sentimental to you," Rose said. "After that, it shocks me that you did decide to come back and face me again."  
  
"I didn't decide it, the TARDIS brought us back here," the Doctor said.  
  
Rose raised her eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best for everyone," the Doctor said. "I tried to go on with my life just as you did and I did but my friends here wanted to meet you."  
  
"And they're traveling with you now?" Rose said, nodding at them.  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"Are you gonna chuck them out the door when they become an inconvenience as well?"  
  
The Doctor coughed nervously and Rose gave him a pointed look.  
  
"I…um…tried to…briefly," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Look, you're nice people but you gotta be careful traveling with him because he leaves people behind when he deems it necessary. He did to me, he did it to another woman called Sarah Jane and now he's apparently done it to you."  
  
"He tried to leave us behind because I nearly ended up being killed," Amy said. "He was worried about us so he brought us a house and a car so we'd be safe."  
  
"And I did the same for you," the Doctor said to Rose. "I care about the people I travel with. I've had people die in the past and it kills me inside."  
  
"And we have no say in the decision, they had no say," Rose said, nodding to Amy and Rory. "It's your decision entirely."  
  
"I allowed you to make the decision to stay once and you nearly were sucked into the void and killed," the Doctor said angrily.  
  
"I nearly died a thousand times traveling with you," Rose said. "I risked my life every bleedin' day and you said nothing. I…"  
  
She trailed off when her emotions overwhelmed her. The Doctor wanted to take her hand to comfort her but she still had her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "I told Amy before I took her and Rory back home that I do take people with me for selfish reasons."  
  
"And what reasons were those?" Rose said to Amy.  
  
"He's vain and he wants to be adored by us," Amy said.  
  
Rose let out a ruthful laugh.  
  
"I can bloody well believe that," she said, wiping a tear off her cheek. "He makes people adore him to the point that they'll do anything for him and then he kicks us to the curb if we get too close to him and says it's some stupid, fucking curse of his. Sorry, didn't mean to swear just then," she said to Amy and Rory. "I just get tired of having my emotions played with."  
  
"I'm sorry," the Doctor said gently. "I never should have revealed who I was. I wasn't going to do it but Amy thought I should because you deserved to know who I was. And seeing you again, I did want to tell you. I just wanted to know that you were alright. I do worry about you, even if you don't want to believe that. When I kick you to the curb as you say, I do it out of love, not because you're disposable. I thought it would hurt you to see me stay young while you grew old and infirm. I thought perhaps having a version of me that would grow old with you was best. I just want you to be happy, Rose, that's all I've ever wanted."  
  
"What if I was happy with you then?" Rose said. "I do love Jonathon, your clone, but it's not the same. And now it's really not the same," she said managing a weak laugh. "Now he's no longer your clone. I mean he is but…blimey, this is bizarre," Rose said. "You turn people's worlds upside down when you enter their lives, you know that?"  
  
"I do," the Doctor said. "But I'd rather see you as you are now rather than be a shopgirl at Henrick's."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Rose said, managing a small smile. "So, what happens now? You gonna introduce yourself to Jonathon when he comes?"  
  
"Well…" the Doctor said, glancing at Amy and Rory, "we had a plan in mind. Or rather, Amy does."  
  
"I was thinking, if you want to come back with us, you and Jonathon, we have that house I mentioned that the Doctor purchased for us. You could stay there while you find somewhere else to live. It's in Leadworth which is boring but at least you'd have shelter while you found a job and somewhere to live."  
  
"I don't know, I'd have to talk it over with Jonathon," Rose said. "How long have you got here?"  
  
"Less than twelve hours," the Doctor said.  
  
"Where's the TARDIS?"  
  
The Doctor explained where they were and Rose nodded.  
  
"I know where that is. Listen, let me speak to Jonathon privately and I'll come and tell you what our decision is. That way, there won't be a confrontation if Jonathon isn't thrilled to see you here with me."  
  
"Fair enough," the Doctor said.  
  
He nodded to Amy and Rory and they stood up. The Doctor asked if he could have a moment alone with Rose and Amy took Rory's hand and they walked back inside the café.  
  
"Rose, please don't hate me, I couldn't bear that," the Doctor said, sitting back down. "I've always looked out for you and did what I thought was best. I wasn't meaning to be cruel and I'm not trying to be cruel now. I love you. And now I've finally said it…belatedly, I admit, and Jonathon has already gotten there before me but there it is, the words that needed to be said. And I'm not saying them to play with your emotions, just to let you know the truth. Now I'll leave as you requested and I'll wait for your reply. Just don't hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you, Doctor. I couldn't do that even if I tried," Rose said. "I just want things to work out between all of us."  
  
"I want that as well," the Doctor said.  
  
He held out his hand and Rose stared at it for a moment before she unfolded her arms and put her hand in his. The Doctor gave it a gentle squeeze and congratulated her on her pregnancy before letting go and standing up. He smiled lovingly at her before turning and going back inside. Rose watched him go in before she let out a ragged sigh and put her head in her hands.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: When Companions Meet by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**When Companions Meet** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114297) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114297)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Doctor stared blankly at the central column while he sat in his chair in the console room. It had been nearly three hours and still no sign of Rose. He had tried to read a magazine while he waited but his mind kept drifting to Rose and their conversation and he finally put the magazine down beside him and stared into space. Amy and Rory let him have some time alone but when three hours came and went, Rory finally came down the back steps with a ham and cheese sandwich on a china plate along with a glass of milk.  
  
"We thought you might like a snack while you wait," Rory said, walking over to him and holding out the plate and glass.  
  
The Doctor smiled at that and took them.  
  
"I'll try but I might not have the appetite until I know for sure what Rose will say," he said.  
  
"Things'll work out," Rory said.  
  
"I hope so because I'm just as tired of the mess as she is," the Doctor said, setting the glass on the floor beside him and putting the plate in his lap. "She doesn't deserve this, Rory. I mucked up her life."  
  
"She didn't look mucked up," Rory said.  
  
"But I took her away with all these promises of fun and excitement and I dazzled her with planets and galaxies and things she'd never seen before and she fell in love with me and I used her. Maybe I really did kick her to the curb when she got too close to me. I don't know. Sometimes I'm not even sure what my own motives are. I think I'm doing the right thing but perhaps I am being selfish and cruel in the end."  
  
"You're not selfish and cruel," Rory said. "You think of others and put them before yourself. That's what kept us alive these past two years. You make decisions for all of us in order to keep us alive and sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, as they say. If I thought you were selfish and cruel, I wouldn't be here now."  
  
"Thanks," the Doctor said gratefully as he smiled at his friend.  
  
Rory was about to say something more when they heard someone outside the front door.  
  
"Hey, a St. John Ambulance badge, hasn't been one of those on the TARDIS for centuries."  
  
The Doctor winced when he heard his former voice saying that.  
  
"And the TARDIS looks new, least he kept her in good condition."  
  
The Doctor listened to his clone but couldn't detect any sign of anger in his voice. He sat the plate down on the floor and nodded when he saw Rory's questioning look.  
  
"That's my clone," he said to Rory.  
  
"I'll go with you to the front door then," Rory said.  
  
The Doctor thanked him and they walked down the steps together while someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Doctor, it's me and Jonathon," Rose said through the door. "Open up, we're not gonna hurt you and we're not angry."  
  
The Doctor opened the door. Rose was standing in front with Jonathon behind her. Jonathon had on a grey jumper and jeans with black trainers. His hair was long and his fringe hung down over his forehead.  
  
"Wow, that's what I would have looked like? Glad I'm staying in this body," Jonathon quipped when he saw the Doctor.  
  
Rose playfully slapped his chest with the back of her hand.  
  
"This is Rory," Rose said to Jonathon. "Amy's…somewhere."  
  
"She's in our bedroom, I'll go get her," Rory said before hurrying out of the room.  
  
The Doctor stepped aside and let Rose and Jonathon walk in.  
  
"Wow," Rose said, looking around. "It's changed inside as well."  
  
"You did a complete makeover on the old girl then?" Jonathon said to the Doctor.  
  
"Not by choice, she was severely damaged during my regeneration and redid herself," the Doctor said, closing the doors.  
  
"Glass floors," Rose said, walking up the front steps. "Love it. Better than the grating, I think."  
  
"So, is everything alright?" the Doctor said to his clone. "Are you getting along?"  
  
"We are," Jonathon said, turning to him. "Still working out the kinks but as you can see, I am fertile."  
  
"Yes, congratulations on your fertility," the Doctor said.  
  
The two men grinned when Rose giggled at that while she examined the console.  
  
"Look, did Rose say that this was my friend's idea at first?" the Doctor said to Jonathon. "They asked the TARDIS about Rose and asked if they could meet her and the TARDIS took us here. I was in the shower when this happened so I had no idea what she did until she went over the void."  
  
"Well, knowing what I know of the old girl, I can't blame you for her actions," Jonathon said. "Actually, Rose and I were wondering about you, if you were alright. Especially Rose. You left with a lot of things unsaid and she was worried about your state of mind. But she did tell me everything you said."  
  
"And…" the Doctor said as they walked up the steps.  
  
"And I was a bit upset at first that you were back but she calmed me down and explained everything and I realized that perhaps the TARDIS sensed that the rift between you and us could be mended and that's why she chose to do this. But before you ask, I haven't gone off my trolley and committed genocide. I have been trying to live my life as best I can with Rose and we've been growing the coral and waiting until we could go off on our own adventures. Incidentally, where is Donna?"  
  
The Doctor grimaced at that and asked if they could talk in more comfortable surroundings. Jonathon nodded and glanced up at the back stairs when Amy and Rory came down it. Amy stopped halfway down when she saw Jonathon.  
  
"Is that him? Whoa, he's well fit," she said.  
  
Rose giggled when both Doctors blushed deeply at that. Jonathon recovered from his mortification and warmly greeted both Amy and Rory.  
  
"And this is what you looked like before?" Amy said to the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, this is my well fit self as opposed to my current god-awful run over by a train self," the Doctor said.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," Amy said while Rose laughed. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you," she said to Jonathon.  
  
"And you as well. Glad to see there are more opinionated gingers out there for him to find," he teased before kissing the back of her hand.  
  
"Um…husband, mustn't do that!" the Doctor said in a stage whisper as he jabbed his finger at Rory.  
  
Rory rolled his eyes and shook hands with Jonathon. Once they were properly introduced, the Doctor took his plate and glass and all of them walked to the living room. For the next couple of hours, they traded stories and updated each other on what had been happening. The Doctor explained about Donna and told them how he regenerated while Jonathon and Rose talked about working for Torchwood.  
  
"She works for Pete, I help," Jonathon said after sipping a mug of tea the TARDIS made for him and everyone else. "Rose is worried that I might die so I barely lift a finger to help them. It's all…no, you can't go on missions with them, you haven't been wrapped in cotton wool," he said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"I do not say that," Rose said while they laughed.  
  
"And then of course there's Jackie," Jonathon said, grimacing. "The fact that I have to live with the dragon lady is why I'm seriously considering Leadworth. Even Leadworth would be paradise compared to living a few doors down from Mummy Tyler. But that decision is best left to Rose and I told her that. I'm really just an extra appendage at this point. She's the one that would have the most upheaval if we left."  
  
"I want to go," Rose said. "I want to be somewhere where I can see you on occasion and I want to see my old friends. I never really made friends here, to be honest."  
  
"Workaholic, doesn't have time for them. Barely has time for me," Jonathon said. "She had to move her schedule around just to meet me at the café. I'm surprised she doesn't have a secretary handling my appointments with her."  
  
"It's not that bad, Jonathon," Rose said.  
  
"It is that bad, Rose," Jonathon said. "You work yourself to exhaustion every night and I barely have time to see you. I was gobsmacked when you said you could meet me today. I was sure you had to do another inspection of alien tech or do an anal probe on a blob monster or something like that."  
  
"He's exaggerating," Rose said to the Doctor.  
  
"Like hell I am," Jonathon said to the Doctor. "I think she's burying herself in work so she won't think of you. She's trying to be faithful to me but…you and her…"  
  
"I love you, Jonathon, I told you that."  
  
"I know you do but you also love him," Jonathon said, gesturing to the Doctor.  
  
"And you're his clone so she's loving the same bloke," Amy said to Jonathon.  
  
"Well, technically, except I'm part Donna so I'm not one hundred percent the same but yes, you're right, she's not technically being unfaithful to either of us," Jonathon said. "It's just bizarre, this whole situation."  
  
"I agree. But we can work this out amicably," the Doctor said. "And I think that's what the TARDIS had in mind when she came back here. For us to sort this out and mend the damage and perhaps grow closer."  
  
"So you want me to stay with Rose then?" Jonathon said.  
  
"I want you to be with her but I would like to be in her life, as a friend," the Doctor said. "I still think it'd be best for you to be with someone who could grow old with you," he said to Rose. "But I still want to see you and be a part of that life. Especially now that you'll be bringing a little one into the world. And I believe my friends would like to get to know you better."  
  
"Especially since you're well fit," Amy said to Jonathon.  
  
"Oi!" Rory said while Amy and Rose bent over laughing.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: When Companions Meet by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**When Companions Meet** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114316) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114316)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
After they had their chat, Amy and Rose did the washing up while Jonathon went outside with Rory. Jonathon had volunteered to call Pete on his mobile and explain the situation in the hopes that Pete would be the one to deal with Jackie. They were just outside the TARDIS now while the Doctor was running some diagnostics and making sure the TARDIS still had enough residual power to get them back home. While he was looking at his monitor, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Rose when she came up beside him.  
  
"You live in this room, don't you?" she said. "You have a whole TARDIS with a zillion rooms in it and you live here."  
  
"I pilot the ship from here which is why I'm usually in this room. I don't live here; I just need to be here out of necessity."  
  
"I like your bedroom though, I have many wonderful memories of it," Rose said, lightly brushing his cheek with her fingers.  
  
"Isn't touching me a bit dangerous since your significant other is right outside the door," he asked.  
  
"No, because my significant other gave me permission to touch you," Rose said. "He told me that he'll allow me a bit of time with you since he knows that you and I are still in love. Which is why he stepped outside to ring Pete."  
  
"Rose, I don't think we have time to have sex," the Doctor said. "Time is running out for the TARDIS, I can't stay here forever."  
  
"I didn't say anything about sex," Rose said, touching his cheek. "Just a bit of intimacy, for old time's sake?"  
  
The Doctor stepped back and took her in his arms. He stared at her swollen belly and put his hand on it while Rose watched. Rose lifted up her shirt and the Doctor ran his fingers over her stomach.  
  
"I was in an alternate reality once with Amy and Rory and Amy was pregnant and I told her she looked like she swallowed a planet," he said, meeting her eyes.  
  
"Gee, that was kind of you," Rose teased while the Doctor chuckled.  
  
"You know me, rude and not ginger," the Doctor teased back.  
  
"Oh blimey, are you still obsessing over that?" Rose said as she played with his floppy hair.  
  
"I've never been ginger before so yes, I still am obsessing over it," the Doctor said.  
  
"You're handsome this time around, a bit younger as well," Rose murmured as she ran the back of her fingers down his cheek. "I miss the suit though. Whatever possessed you to wear tweed?"  
  
"I think it makes me look distinguished," the Doctor said.  
  
"No, it makes you look like a boffin."  
  
"I am a boffin. I outboffin Einstein with my boffinness," the Doctor said, beaming when Rose giggled at that.  
  
Rose gazed at his face for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. The Doctor held her close to him while he returned it. He ran his hands down the sides of her baby bump while Rose ran his fingers through his hair. They finished the kiss and nuzzled each other's noses.  
  
"I'm sterile," the Doctor said softly to Rose. "So I was hoping my clone could give you a child. I'm glad he did," he added, looking down at her bump while he ran his hands over it. "How far along are you?"  
  
"Six months," Rose said, playing with his hair.  
  
"Wow, you look like you've just swallowed a planet," the Doctor said.  
  
He laughed when Rose gave him a playful swat on the side of the head and kissed her again.  
  
"So will this be happening often if you return to Leadworth? Or is this intimacy a one time thing?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Don't know. Technically, I'm not cheating on anyone," Rose said, running her hand down the back of his neck. "We could share one another."  
  
"By share one another, do you mean me and him go at it as well?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
The Doctor poked her arm when she pretended to think that over.  
  
"It would be an interesting thing to see," Rose purred as she caressed his cheek. "You and him…maybe go get the rest of ya and have one big Doctor orgy?"  
  
She laughed when the Doctor made a face and mimed vomiting.  
  
"Sorry. I think that fantasy is best left to Jack," the Doctor said.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about him. He'd be in the middle of it all," Rose said. "In the altogether with a big erection, in complete paradise."  
  
"Which is why that will never happen…ever!" the Doctor said while Rose laughed. "I face enough trauma in my life without me and my other selves being gang raped by Horny Harkness. That is one scenario I will give a miss to."  
  
"Damn, I thought it'd be fun to watch that," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor grinned wolfishly and gave her another kiss. Rose sighed through her nose and closed her eyes while the Doctor caressed her stomach. He then moved from her stomach up to her breasts and Rose moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Sure you don't want to go get Jack and let him join in?" Rose said when they finished kissing.  
  
"You and cloney boy can do that, I'll be the one to sit back and watch," the Doctor said. "Actually, come to think of it, Amy and Rory might join in as well. They're randy little buggers. It's no wonder Amy got pregnant so quickly. They've probably done it in every room by now."  
  
"And you allowed them to mate in here?" Rose said.  
  
"Well…for the most part, there were times I had to turn the hose on them and say bad dogs, no!"  
  
He grinned when Rose laughed hysterically at that. She sobered up and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"You're not sad anymore," she said.  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"Well, maybe you still are but…there's none of it in your eyes like there was previously," she said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I always saw this pain buried deep in your eyes, it's not there now."  
  
"I've moved on from a lot of things," the Doctor said. "Let go of a lot of pain in my life. I was very bitter in my last two lives; I'm not that way now. I see more happiness in the universe than I did before. Maybe that's why the old girl brought me back here, because she knew I was ready to make amends for being a complete bastard and treating you badly. I'm more lighthearted now than I was but I never knew my eyes reflected that."  
  
"I've always seen so much reflected in your eyes, Doctor. You may think you're a master at hiding your emotions but I could read you well enough. Looking at you now, I'm glad you've moved on. Does that mean you aren't feeling cursed anymore?" she said hopefully.  
  
"I still want you to be with Jonathon, Rose."  
  
"I know that but you can still love someone. You don't have to live your life alone," Rose said. "I meant you're still not denying yourself because you think you deserve it. You're not, are you?"  
  
"Not in that way," the Doctor said, cupping her cheeks. "I deny myself a slice of pie sometimes, not good for my waist."  
  
Rose giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Lay off those carbs," she said with mock sternness.  
  
"No, I love carbs. I changed my mind, I will grow big and fat until you lot will have to roll me around like a ball everywhere I go. Give you something to do in between snogging my clone."  
  
"And does that mean you'll be returning to Leadworth often?" Rose said.  
  
"Well, only if you sedate me because Leadworth is tear your eyes out boring. I pity you for going there. Did you know they have a duck pond with no ducks in it?"  
  
"Really? Sounds boring," Rose said with mock horror.  
  
"Yes. And they have a post office…and…that's it. Well, a hospital but those are the hang out spots, Tyler. Have fun!"  
  
"Ugh, can I come with you then?" she said while he snickered. "Suddenly, Daleks sounds better than Leadworth."  
  
"I couldn't agree more," the Doctor said before giving her another kiss.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: When Companions Meet by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**When Companions Meet** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114357) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114357)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
By the time Rory and Jonathon walked back inside the TARDIS, Pete was with them and Amy had joined Rose and the Doctor in the console room. Pete paused a moment and looked around at the interior before focusing his attention on the Doctor.  
  
"So what life is this now?" he asked the Doctor.  
  
"This is my eleventh life," the Doctor said.  
  
"So you're a completely different man now?" Pete said as the Doctor walked down the front steps.  
  
"Basically, there are some parts of my personality that never change but yes, I'm different to the other me," he said.  
  
"And so you're back to claim Rose?" Pete said.  
  
"No, I'm back to visit her and offer her and Jonathon a choice. It was unfair of me to leave them here without their input so I'm making a correction now and allowing them to come with me if they so choose."  
  
"And you want to live in Leadworth rather than London?" Pete said to Rose.  
  
"For a bit until we can find a house of our own and jobs," Rose said. "Amy and Rory are letting us stay there while they travel with the Doctor."  
  
"And you aren't traveling with him?" Pete said.  
  
Rose pointed to her stomach and gave him a pointed look.  
  
"I don't think I could run very fast with this inside me," Rose said to him.  
  
"So…you're wanting me to talk to your mother and tell her all this so she yells at me and not at you lot," Pete said, looking around.  
  
"No, I'll talk to her but the Doctor can't be here for much longer," Rose said. "His TARDIS can't function properly in this universe and he's on backup power right now."  
  
"Wait a tick then," Pete said.  
  
He pulled out his mobile and rang Jackie. The Doctor showed him where his seat was and Pete climbed the steps, walked over and sat down while he spoke to her. He told her what was going on and the Doctor winced when he could hear Jackie's angry voice across the room. Rose told Pete to give her the mobile and she walked around the console while she spoke to her mother and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Makes me glad my parents weren't around when I started traveling with you," Amy said to the Doctor. "I'm sure mum and dad would have reacted the same way."  
  
"What about me? I'm not included in that scenario?" Rory said.  
  
"I was coming back on the day of the wedding," Amy said. "You wouldn't have known I was gone if the Doctor hadn't come back to get ya."  
  
"Yeah and I was upset when I learned what had been going on behind my back," Rory said.  
  
"Um, I feel a tiff coming," Jonathon said to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor grinned, walked over to Rory and put his arm around him. Rory gave him an odd look.  
  
"Milkshake," the Doctor said.  
  
"What's the mean?" Rory said.  
  
"Means I'll give you a milkshake if you don't fight with Amy," the Doctor said.  
  
"Now wait a minute, I have a valid argument here," Rory said to him while Amy giggled. "I was concerned for Amy when I heard that she swanned off with you and…"  
  
"Milkshake going once…"  
  
Rory shut up and stared at the Doctor while Amy bent over laughing.  
  
"She started it," Rory said, pointing to Amy.  
  
"Milkshake going twice…"  
  
The Doctor held up his hand and cupped it. There was a flash while he was looking at Rory and a huge glass filled to the brim with chocolate milkshake appeared there. Rory stared at the milkshake while Amy laughed. Rory took the milkshake from his hand.  
  
"Good man," the Doctor said, taking his arm off Rory's shoulder. "Enjoy."  
  
"Wait, where's mine?" Amy said. "I stopped arguing, where's my milkshake?"  
  
The Doctor closed his eyes, thought to his TARDIS and held out his hands. There was a flash and a white t-shirt appeared in his hands. He held it out to Amy. Amy gave him a dubious look while Rory sipped his milkshake. She took the shirt from him, unfolded it and held it up. There was lettering on the front of it that said…  
  
I FOUGHT WITH RORY AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT.  
  
"You git!" Amy said, throwing it back at the Doctor while the Doctor snickered.  
  
"What? I can't give milkshakes to everyone, I'll run out," the Doctor said while Rory took the t-shirt from him and looked at it.  
  
Amy noticed Rory draped the t-shirt over his arm and continued sipping his milkshake.  
  
"I don't want that, Rory," Amy said.  
  
"I know. I want it. A t-shirt's a t-shirt after all," Rory said with a shrug.  
  
"You're gonna wear a t-shirt that said you fought with yourself," Amy said.  
  
Rory shrugged and he and the Doctor shared a grin before he took another sip of milkshake. The Doctor turned his attention back to Rose when she finished speaking to Jackie and handed the mobile back to Pete. Pete talked to Jackie while Rose came down the steps towards them.  
  
"She's angry and she said if we do this, we are not to come back…ever," Rose said as Jonathon came up behind her. "She said she's tired of watching me hop from one universe to the other because I just can't get the Doctor out of my head. So this is it. I go with ya, I'm not allowed to see her or Tony or Pete ever again."  
  
"And you're okay with this?" the Doctor said.  
  
"I told you my decision the first time you tried to send me to the other universe and my reasons for it and I stand by that," Rose said. "I love my family but I have to do what my heart tells me to and I want to go back home where I can be with my friends and the people I miss. I can't speak for Jonathon but I wanna go back."  
  
"As do I," Jonathon said. "There's nothing for me here, especially if Rose is going back. I want to be with her. Besides, we're growing our own TARDIS so we can use that and not have to bother you to come back and get us. Besides, perhaps we can come up with a solution to Donna's problem and allow her to remember us again."  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"Do you need to go home and pack then?" the Doctor said to them.  
  
"I think we should. I need to get the coral anyway," Jonathon said to Rose.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say one last goodbye to mum and Tony before we go," Rose said.  
  
"Pete, can you give me the address of the Tyler mansion and I'll take the TARDIS there," the Doctor said to him.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: When Companions Meet by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**When Companions Meet** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114397) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47794&chapid=114397)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47794&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Needless to say, Jackie wasn't thrilled to see the TARDIS parked in her garden but she allowed everyone to come in and get their things, albeit with a frosty demeanor. The Doctor kept his distance from her and concentrated on helping Rose pack. Jonathon appeared at the door to her room briefly, carrying the coral which was now about the size of a small boulder.  
  
"That's amazing," The Doctor said, running his hand over the bumpy surface of the coral. "Donna was right."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I hope we can cure her," Jonathon said wistfully. "Perhaps Sylvia will let us since she's friends with both me and Rose."  
  
"You're welcome to try, mate," the Doctor said to him. "But she might not let you since Donna will want to travel with one of us once she gets her memories back."  
  
"And I'm sure the same scenario will happen to Donna," Jonathon said. "Sylvia will be whinging and telling her to get out because she can't stand that she has a life of her own."  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Jackie said as she appeared in the doorway and folded her arms over her chest. "You do realize Rose that he changed his appearance again," Jackie said, gesturing to the Doctor. "So that's three bodies in about 6 years. Which means he keeps dying which means you might die as well but unlike him, you can't regenerate."  
  
"I traveled with him for two years and survived," Rose said. "I fought all sorts of things and came out of it without a scratch. And your argument is silly since I now work for Torchwood and face danger anyway. So what's your point?"  
  
"I'm just telling you one more time to be careful around him before you land up dead," Jackie said. "There. I've said all I'm gonna say. Doctor, I release you from your promise to look after her since I don't want her to come back here any longer. Good luck."  
  
Jackie left the doorway while Jonathon glared at her. The Doctor picked up a suitcase and backpack and told them he would put them in the TARDIS. Jonathon watched him go before he walked over to Rose and put his hand on her back.  
  
"So did you and he…have an intimate moment?" he said softly.  
  
"Yes. Does that upset you?" Rose said, turning to look at him.  
  
"No, since I'm the one that suggested it in the first place," Jonathon said. "Besides, I decided that being jealous of myself is silly and counterproductive. I know your heart, Rose, and I know it lies with both of us. If we're going to do this, why fight about it and make you choose between us. Especially since we are technically the same man. You love me, don't you?"  
  
"You know I do," Rose said.  
  
"And you love him?"  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
"And you'll love us both until the day you die?"  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
"So why fight it? I could plop you down, enter your mind and remove him but that would mean I would have to remove memories of myself in the process. So we're linked, the three of us. And as for Jackie, we don't need her permission to watch over you."  
  
He leaned in and kissed Rose's lips. Rose sighed and returned it. While they were doing that, the Doctor came back to the room. He stopped when he saw them snogging and watched for a moment from the doorway. Jonathon sensed he was watching and broke away from Rose.  
  
"Don't mind me, go ahead," the Doctor said. "Although, be sure to finish before the power cells in my TARDIS are depleted. Otherwise, you'll have to stay with Jackie forever more."  
  
"In that case…where's your bags?" Jonathon said, dashing to a duffle bag while Rose laughed hysterically.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
After the packing was done and all the bags and the coral were inside the TARDIS, the Doctor, Jonathon, Rory and Amy stood outside it, watching while Rose stood on the veranda and spoke to her family for the last time. From their vantage point the goodbye looked amicable. Mainly Rose spent time hugging Tony who was bawling and begging her not to go. Finally, Rose hugged them all for the last time and headed towards the TARDIS. Tony wailed louder and ran after her, ignoring her mother's commands to stay with her. Rose smiled when Tony ran up to her, his face wet with tears. She took him by the hand and led him over to the TARDIS. Jonathon knelt down and scooped up the five year old boy into his arms and held him tightly.  
  
"Don't go," Tony said, hugging him tight.  
  
"I have to go," Jonathon said. "But I'll think of you each and every day, yeah? You be a good boy and mind your parents."  
  
Tony sniffed and looked over at the Doctor.  
  
"Howdy," the Doctor said, leaning in.  
  
Tony grinned and hid his face on Jonathon's shoulder.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't done looking at ya," the Doctor said while Tony giggled.  
  
Tony peeked at him for a moment and then buried his face in Jonathon's shoulder. A muffled "No!" came from him when Jackie called for him to come back to her. The Doctor tapped Tony on the shoulder. He peeked at him and giggled when he put his head back on Jonathon's shoulder.  
  
"Clone mind meld," the Doctor said to Jonathon.  
  
They both closed their eyes before both of them walked towards Jackie with Tony in tow. Tony looked up and looked where he was going and Jonathon laughed when he tried to wiggle out of his arms.  
  
"Sorry, Tonester, I share a mind with him," Jonathon said as they stepped up onto the veranda.  
  
"Come on, let him go," Jackie said, taking hold of Tony and pulling him away from Jonathon.  
  
"No!" Tony wailed as she took him and set him down on the ground.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" the Doctor said, leaning down.  
  
Tony sniffed and looked at him. The Doctor grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal.  
  
"For you," he said, handing it to Tony.  
  
"What is it?" Tony said, looking at it.  
  
The Doctor whistled a tune and a light from within the crystal began to glow. Tony stared at it in fascination and tried to whistle in imitation of the Doctor. He scrunched up his face when he couldn't do it.  
  
"You can have this and you can learn to whistle so it'll light up for you," the Doctor said. "Would you like that?"  
  
Tony nodded and hugged him. The Doctor beamed and hugged him back. Reluctantly, the two men said their final goodbyes to him and Jackie and Pete held Tony back while they walked back to the TARDIS.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
"I'm glad we don't have to do that every day," Rory said when they crossed back over the void into their own universe. "That vibration is hellish."  
  
"Try doing it with a dimension cannon," Rose said.  
  
They had retreated to the living room to wait out the crossing while the Doctor stayed behind in the console room. When the TARDIS quieted down, they walked up to the front again. By the time they got there, the TARDIS had landed and powered down and the Doctor was peeking out the front door.  
  
"Here we are, Leadworth," the Doctor said to his friends as they came down the front steps. "Ponds, would you lend them the key to your house?"  
  
Rory reached into his pocket and gave Rose the keys. Amy raised her eyebrow when she noticed the key to his car was on the key ring. She pointed it out and Rory shrugged.  
  
"They'll need a way to find work and get somewhere," Rory said. "I trust them."  
  
"Just making sure you knew it was there," Amy said.  
  
They stepped outside and Rose let out a low whistle when she saw the house and car.  
  
"I like it," she said.  
  
"I like the car," Jonathon said, pointing to it.  
  
"The Doctor gave you this?" Rose said to the Ponds while they walked to the front door of the house.  
  
"Yup," Amy said.  
  
"Funny, you never got me a house and a car," Rose said to the Doctor.  
  
"Tell it to my clone, he's the previous version of me," the Doctor said as Rose unlocked the front door.  
  
"So…why no house and car then?" Rose said to Jonathon as she opened the door.  
  
"I gave you a house and a car, it was called the TARDIS. Isn't that house and car enough?" Jonathon said while the Ponds snickered.  
  
"But they got an extra house and car," Rose teased before looking around the interior of the house. "And it's a nice house and car, where's mine?"  
  
"I'll get you a house and car when we find jobs," Jonathon teased back while he put his hand on her small of her back.  
  
"So…it's satisfactory then?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Very satisfactory," Rose said, nodding.  
  
"Well, hold on a tick then. Rory, Amy, come with me. We'll be back in a few minutes," the Doctor said.  
  
He left the house with his companions and shut the door behind them.  
  
"We're all alone now," Jonathon said, waggling his eyebrows. "No Jackie, no Pete, no Tony. Just us."  
  
He was about to lean in for a kiss when the door suddenly swung open. Rose turned and watched in astonishment as the three of them came back inside carrying sackloads of groceries.  
  
"I'm guessing from your startled reaction that it was less than a few minutes," the Doctor said. "Sorry. We thought we'd do some shopping and get necessities for you so you can enjoy the house. You can sort through and find out what you need to get but this will hold you for tonight."  
  
Rose thanked him and they followed them to the kitchen where the Doctor, Amy and Rory set the sacks on the kitchen counter.  
  
"We included some other essentials like soap, shampoo, washing powder, that sort of thing," the Doctor said. "Do you still have your mobile with uni roaming on it?"  
  
"Yes," Rose said.  
  
"Good, can I have it for a mo. I want to give you all three of our numbers then," the Doctor said. "Amy, Rory, can one of you program the numbers into the mobile?"  
  
Rory took it and the Doctor took out the mobile that Martha gave him and read him the number. Rory entered it and programmed in her and Amy's numbers before handing it back to Rose.  
  
"Want you to ring us when that baby comes because I want to be there for the birth," the Doctor said, pointing to her belly. "Also, update us on things. Leadworth might be dull but then again, Prisoner Zero was here so who knows. So if some Dalek shows up or some other nasty…"  
  
"We'll ring you," Rose said. "But is that just for Leadworth or anywhere in the world?"  
  
"Well…don't ring me over every little thing. Just major things like alien invasions or some madman wanting to start world war three, that sort of thing," the Doctor said. "And keep me informed about Donna if you decide to help her. I'll see if I can also think of a solution and we'll compare notes on that."  
  
"You got it," Jonathon said.  
  
"Well, I s'pose this is farewell for the moment," the Doctor said. "It's a good thing the Ponds were curious enough to visit you and now you're here and we'll pop in from time to time and visit. Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Rose said.  
  
She kissed the Doctor and hugged Amy and Rory. Jonathon hugged everyone and wished them luck. The Doctor smiled at them both and everyone bid them goodbye. Rose and Jonathon walked with them to the front door and put their arms around each other, watching while the Doctor and the Ponds got back inside the TARDIS and left Leadworth.  
  
THE END.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
